Winter Flurry
by AubreenaGreen
Summary: It's the winter trip to Hogsmeade, and the Weasley Twins drag Hermione off for a snowball fight. Takes place during fifth year! Oneshot


It was snowing.

Hermione Granger loved the snow. Almost as much as she loved reading. She made a habit of spending a few hours outside anytime there was snow. And that was what she planned to do today. Lucky her, it was the December trip to Hogsmeade today, so she could spent virtually as much time as she pleased with the cold, white goodness.

Excited, Hermione hopped out of bed, rushing over to Ginny to wake her up.

"Ginny!" she called, crouching next to where her head was resting. "Ginny, wake up! Ginny, it's _snowing_!"

Her fiery-haired friend did not sit up, but instead opened a single eye, and glared at Hermione. She placed her hand on Hermione's face, and shoved her away, causing her to stumble backwards. She covered her head with a pillow, her breathing slowing down once more until she was asleep.

Frustrated, Hermione stalked down the stairs, ruffling her tangled hair as she went. When she got to the common room, she rested her back against the wall, still feeling groggy from sleep.

Hermione noted that the only people that she didn't mind spending time with that were already away were Neville and the Weasley twins. Neville was hastily writing the essay for Professor Snape on the strengthening potion, and looked as if he did not want to be disturbed, so Hermione sighed and joined Fred and George, who were currently enjoying a intense game of Exploding Snap.

"Morning, 'Mione," they called in unison absentmindedly as she sat down, not looking up from their cards.

"Morning," she laughed, observing the hasty game they were playing. After a few more minutes, George came out victorious with fifteen points, Fred only scoring eight. They started another round, allowing Hermione to join in this game, and Hermione soon found that she was playing worse than usual. When the game had ended, she had only scored a meager two points, which was cause for teasing from the twins. She playfully smacked them both, and they continued playing for awhile, Ron, Harry, and finally Ginny eventually joining them. Hermione found herself improving as they played on, and came out victorious in the last game with ten points.

Too soon it was time to go down, but Hermione could not say she wasn't excited. An entire day in the snow!

* * *

><p>Hermione was practically bouncing with excitement by the time they arrived in Hogsmeade. As soon as she was free to go, she quickly ran off to the side and began twirling with her mouth wide open, trying to catch snowflake in her mouth. The twirling made her dizzy enough she fell backwards, so she began to make a snow angel.<p>

She continued to play in the snow until a hand clasped over her mouth, a blindfold covering her eyes. Soon, she was being lifted into the air, carried to an unknown destination. She tried to scream, but the hand muffled it, so instead, she bit her kidnapper. They jerked their hand away, crying out.

"Blimey, Granger! We're not going to hurt you!" came Fred's voice.

"We're just going to have a bit of fun!" George sounded.

"Fun that includes kidnapping and blindfolding me and dragging me off into the unknown?" she scolded, fuming.

"Yes," they responded in unison.

Hermione scoffed dejectedly. Boys will be boys.

After another fifteen minutes or so of being carried, Fred put her down. She quickly tore off her blindfold, squinting at the sudden light. When her eyes adjusted, she shot a glare at the two of them who were grinning like idiots, and looked around. This section of the woods looked very similar to where she had just been, only there were two five-foot walls of snow, roughly twenty feet between them.

"Why have you brought me here?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Snowball fight," they responded, beginning to walk to one of the walls.

"And why could you not have just asked me if I wanted to come, instead of pretty much kidnapping me?" Hermione inquired sarcastically.

"Oi!" Fred called without looking at her. "Don't get snippy!"

"Exactly!" George continued. "Fred just wanted an excuse to carry you," he added, turning his head to meet her eyes with a devilish grin.

"You git!" she heard Fred mutter, throwing a snowball at him.

George just laughed. "Shall we begin?" he shouted as Hermione walked to the other snow wall.

Hermione looked at them, puzzled. "But who else is on _my _team?" she asked.

"No one," Fred answered nonchalantly.

Before Hermione could respond, George began to speak. "The rules are very simple," he called. "Whichever team surrenders first loses. And no magic!"

No magic? Before she could ask George about that rule, two giant snowballs smacked her in the face, causing her to fall backwards with a yelp. She sat up, startled, pressing her back against her wall of protection and wiping the snow from her eyes. She needed to think. Fast. How could she get them to lose when there were two of them and one of her?

Before she could work out an answer to her conundrum, the twins appeared on either side of her, holding two snowballs each, and grinning devilishly.

"That's not fair!" she squealed. They drew their arms back to throw, and at that moment, Hermione darted out, the snowballs hitting the spot where she had just been.

Before they could throw their other two, Hermione gathered up snow, and threw it at George as hard as she could. She hit him square in the face, causing him to stumble.

Fred aimed his other snowball at her, but she jumped out of the way just in time, the snowball clearing her head by an inch. "Bollocks," he muttered.

Fred bent down to gather snow, and Hermione did, too. Luckily, she was done first, so she aimed for his head, and threw. Unfortunately, he stood up right at that moment, and she ended up hitting him directly in his-

**Bam!**

George's snowball hit her hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and dashed into the woods. She stopped after a few seconds and turned around, but the twins weren't following her.

Cautious, she stalked back through the thick snow to the battle scene, careful with every step as to not make a sound.

When she arrived at the clearing where they had been fighting, she scanned the area, hiding behind a tree. It was empty.

Unnerved by this, Hermione tensed up, fearing she knew _exactly _where the twins were. To confirm her suspicions, she slowly looked over her shoulder. And there they were, grinning maliciously, each holding one giant snowball.

Hermione screamed as they threw the snow at her, falling to the ground and curling into a ball as they pelted her with snowball after snowball.

She was half screaming, half laughing as the snow crashed onto her like a flurry, when they stopped. She heard one of them crouch down beside her. Suddenly, she could feel Fred's hot breath on her face, a mere inch from her. Her breathing staggered, and her heart raced as he whispered three words into her ear.

"Give up, Granger."

A chill ran down her spine that wasn't from the snow as he said that, and she turned her head to look him in the eye, their faces less than an inch apart. "Make me," she responded, trying to sound confident.

"If you say so," Fred responded with a wink, grinning devilishly. He gave a thumbs up to George before rising to his feet.

Hermione looked up just in time to see the two of them shake a huge branch covered in snow directly above her. The snow crashed down onto her, and she screamed, hearing the twins laugh at her. Sighing, she stood up; she knew she had lost this game.

As the boys drew their arms back, loaded with more snow, she raised her arms in surrender.

"I give up!" she cried, causing Fred and George to exchange a grin.

"Well," George said, grinning mischievously. "I have to go." He winked at Fred before taking off in a run.

"What?" Fred exclaimed, bewildered, though his brother was already out of earshot.

"Wha-" Hermione started, giggling. "What just happened?"

Fred obviously had no idea what was going on, for he was running his fingers through his hair over and over again, and his face was a deep shade of red. Something about their current situation made him nervous.

Granted, Hermione was feeling a bit flustered and embarrassed at the current moment as well. Being in the woods with the both of them, just playing a game, felt fine because it was Fred and George. But being alone with just Fred felt much more... intimate, and private.

"So..." Hermione started. "Do you want to head back, then? I want to stop at Honeydukes before we leave." She was trying her best to sound casual about the situation, fighting back her blush.

Fred nodded. "I think I remember which direction we came from, and if not, we can just use a spell."

Hermione looked up at him, puzzled. "Can't you... can't you just apparate us?"

Fred shrugged, and looked at her. "Well, I _can_, but I thought we could just take a walk. Come on!" he added at her doubtful expression. "It'll be fun!"

Hermione sighed at the tall ginger and agreed. She supposed it wouldn't be too horrible to spend some time with him. "Ok," she said.

"Excellent. Don't worry," he added. "I don't bite. Very much." He winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Fred!" she exclaimed, shoving into him.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed in an imitation of her voice, shoving her back. She stumbled, and fell into a sitting position in the snow.

"Hmph," she grumbled, crossing her arms at him, glaring.

Fred laughed, and offered a hand to her. "Come on, 'Mione. Better get going."

Hermione huffed, and took it. "Let's go, then!" she said dramatically. She heaved herself up, and they began walking through the forest.

After a minute of walking in silence, Fred decided to make conversation.

"So, 'Mione, since we're in the middle of the woods with at least another fifteen minutes to walk, I say we should take the time to get to know each other better," he said confidently.

Hermione laughed. "Ok, Fred," she said with a grin. "What's your favorite school subject?"

Fred put his hands up in defense, a fake startled look on his face. "Whoa there, Hermione. Slow down! Don't get too crazy, now."

She glared at him through a grin, lightly smacking the side of his arm.

"And violent, too!" he exclaimed. He was silenced by Hermione's more stern glare. "Ok, ok," he said. "Favorite subject... favorite subject... I'd have to say transfiguration. And you, m'lady?" Fred asked with a small bow.

Hermione grinned and answered, "Charms. Favorite teacher?"

"Snape," Fred answered quickly. At Hermione's surprised face, he looked at her with a serious expression, but burst out laughing seconds later, Hermione joining in.

"You... sounded... so... SERIOUS!" she panted, clutching her stomach.

"My favorite teacher is McGonagall, by the way," Fred answered after regaining his sanity.

"Mine too!" Hermione chirped cheerfully, though her cheeks hurt from the stretching they had endured from laughing.

Their conversation continued on like this for another few minutes, until Hermione decided to ask a question that had been burning in her mind for awhile.

"So," she started. "Why did George leave us here, just the two of us? What was the point in that?"

Fred stopped walking, and turned to look at her with a disbelieving look in his eyes. Hermione stopped as well, extremely curious.

"Are you serious?" he asked, obviously not able to tell if her question was sincere or not.

"Yes, of course," she responded innocently, feeling bewildered. "Why else would I ask?"

Fred looked at her incredulously before shaking his head, his hand resting on his forehead. "You know, for the brightest witch of your age, you can really be thickheaded sometimes," he told her.

Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows, confused. "Wha-"

Her question was cut off by Fred's lips on hers. After a few seconds, he pulled away, grinning.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked satisfactorily.

"Oh yes," Hermione responded, her face flushed from catching her breath.

"Permission to do it again?" Fred inquired.

"_Oh, yes!_" she panted, before their lips met once more, locking in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>George was in the Three Broomsticks, sipping his butterbeer next to Ginny. They figured that since it had been over an hour since George had left them alone in the woods, that their plan to set them up had worked.<p>

Suddenly, Hermione and Fred entered the Three Broomsticks. Their faces were flushed, and their hair was ruffled as if they had just been making out.

Without looking away from the two lovebirds, George and Ginny high fived, before returning to their drinks.

**I've been wanting to write a snow fic for months; I just finally got around to it. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
